Valentine Day's
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Hari spesial bersama dengan orang spesial, memberikan sebuah kejutan yang membuat hati berlonjak. Berharap hari ini dan esok tetap pada pelukan dan kebersamaan dengan orang yang sama. Dengan semua pairing di Junjou Romantica dan Sekaiichi Hatsukoi


Tittle: Valentine Days

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Junjou Roamtica & Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Comedy.

Rate: T

Pairing: Banyak(?)

Warning: yaoi, lime, BL, twoshoot.

Summary: Hari spesial bersama dengan orang spesial, memberikan sebuah kejutan yang membuat hati berlonjak. Berharap hari ini dan esok tetap pada pelukan dan kebersamaan dengan orang yang sama.

Note: Karena hari ini hari Valentine dan aku tidak bisa merayakannya, jadi hanya bisa membuatnya lewat dari ceritanya saja. Terima kasih buat Imoutoku Mira yang sudah mau memberikan saran yang bermakan buatku.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Hari Valentine, apa yang kau inginkan dihari spesial itu? Memberikan sebuah coklat pada pujaan hati, menginginkan sebungkus coklat dari pujaan hati, atau membuat coklat bersama pujaan hati. Terdengar terkesan, memberi dengan perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam, mengatakan lewat sebuah coklat yang bermakna akan rasanya.

Tapi perlu perjuangan untuk mendapatkan atau memberikan sebuah coklat pada pujaan hati, yang sampai sekarang kurang peka terhadap kita.

Lalu bagaimana dengan delapan pasangan yang tengah kasmaran ini, apakah uke mereka akan berdiam diri menunggu seme mereka memberikan sebungkus coklat, tapi itu terlalu mustahil didapatkan jika bukan mereka sendiri yang tidak berpikir ulang lagi dan lagi untuk mendapatkan sebatang coklat.

.

.

.

Misaki baru saja pulang dari berbelanja sayuran di supermarket, tapi saat akan pulang dia sempat membeli dua batang coklat yang masih terbungkus rapi, satu hal yang membuatnya terdiam ditempat adalah dia sekarang menatap coklat batangan itu dan harus dia apakan coklat itu.

"Hari ini Usagi-san akan pulang terlambat, aku harus cepat-cepat membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untuk Usagi-san." Misaki masih bingung ingin membuat coklat yang berbentuk lucu atau yang biasa seperti para anak gadis pada umumnya, tapi itu terlalu mainstrem dia lelaki tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang lucu.

"Tidak-tidak, apa aku tanyakan saja, apa yang diinginkan oleh Usagi-san?" Tapi Misaki yakin seratus persen jawaban Akihiko adalah KAU yang mengacu pada Misaki.

Sudah Misaki yakini, pastinya itu jawaban dari Akihiko pria mesum itu, tapi apa mau dikata jika memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Apakah Misaki akan membuat coklat dalam bentuk dirinya sendiri, kok terkesan terlalu obsesi, apa Misaki akan berbaring ditengah ruangan dengan tubuh penuh coklah cair yang menempel ditubuhnya, lalu Akihiko datang dengan keterkejutannya mendekati Misaki yang tubuhnya dilumuri coklat, kemudian menjilati tiap coklat cair yang tidak dia sukai tapi karena coklatnya adalah Misaki maka Akihiko mau melahap apa pun jika berhubungan dengan Misaki.

"TIDAKKKK?!" Misaki berteriak dengan nyaring membuat anak tetangga menangis karena teriakannya, Misaki mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya coklat berbentuk seperti apa pun bentuknya, tapi bagaimana kalo dia menolak karena bentuknya yang terlalu kecil, ya sudahlah yang terpenting aku sudah berjuang" kata Misaki yakin pada dirinya bahwa keputusannya tidak salah.

Dengan penuh perasaan Misaki memasukkan batangan coklat tadi kedalam panci kecil, setelah memanaskan air yang hanya setengah, selama menunggu coklatnya mencair Misaki beranjak menuju kantung belanjaannya mencari-cari sebuah cetakan yang ada manfaatnya.

"Tapi jika aku memakai cetakan apakah tidak terlalu kasar, karena membuatnya tanpa keinginan sendiri." Misaki kebingungan sendiri bimbang dengan keputusannya yang aneh.

.

.

.

Terlihat di Universitas Mitsuhasi, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan pribadi ada dua pria tengah adu mulut tentang hari Valentine, bagaimana tidak disaat meminta saran malah mendapat omelan mentah.

"Aki. Hi. Ko. Sudah aku katakan jangan datang kesini saat aku bekerja!" Kata Hiroki menekan nama teman masa kecilnya ini agar mengerti apa yang tengah dia bicarakan.

"Hiroki, aku disini hanya meminta saran, disaat kau sedang sibuk pada hari Valentine dan kekasihmu lupa akan memberinya maka kau akan mengatakan apa padanya?" Kata Akihiko menyesap rokok yang ada ditangannya, kemudian membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

"Aku... Ahh... Sudah pergi sana, aku sedang sibuk lebih baik kau pergi sana, jangan datang saat aku bekerja" kata Hiroki menatap kesal mencoba mengusir keras temannya itu.

"Hiroki, jawablah pertanyaanku tadi?" Ternyata Akihiko masih setia menunggu jawaban dari temannya, padahal dia hanya meminta sebuah saran agar uke-nya mau memberinya coklat Valentine atau menyerahkan diri untuk malam ini.

"Tidak ada jawaban, lebih baik kau pergi sana!" Asisten dosen Universitas Mitsuhasi ini terus mencoba untuk mengusir temannya agar pergi dari hadapamnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah tapi jika kau sudah punya jawabannya katakan padaku di telpon nanti!" Kata Akihiko beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan temannya yang mulai ingin meledak-ledak.

"Tidak akan" kata Hiroki kesal sendiri, bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia juga tengah kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan di hari Valentine ini, dia terlalu gengsi untuk membuatkan coklat Valentine untuk kekasihnya yang muda itu, mungkin akan dia pikirkan lagi, hal apa yang akan dia buat sebelum kekasihnya pulang ke rumah nanti malam.

Sebenarnya, Hiroki juga kepikirian dengan perkataan teman masa kecilnya yang kebingungan dengan hari Valentine ini, ingin rasanya Hiroki mendapatkan atau memberikan coklat pada kekasihnya tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Mungkin itu hal yang mustahil dia lakukan tapi Hiroki sangat sayang dan cinta pada pemuda itu dan untuk membuat pemuda itu senang Hiroki yakin akan tekatnya untuk membuatkan coklat, ya ini demi kekasihnya bukan orang lain.

"Hiroki, kenapa kau marah-marah?" Tanya seorang pria di belakang Hiroki, menatap kebingungan asistennya yang tidak habisnya memarahi orang yang kemudian terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm... Profesor" Hiroki berbalik mendapati seorang pria yang tengah berdiri dalam kebingungannya.

"Hmm... Hanya temanku yang bertanya tentang hari Valentine!" Kata Hiroki berbalik memasuki ruangannya, meninggalkan Miyagi yang tadi masih membawa beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Ohh... Hari Valentine!" Miyagi mengulangi sebuah kata, membuat hatinya bergejolak merasakan kecutnya rasa tiap makanan yang dia makan.

"Iya, hari ini 'kan bertepatan dengan hari Valentine, hari dimana kau memberikan sebungkus coklat atau diberi kepada kekasihmu!" Kata Hiroki mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan naskah ditangannya.

"Coklat" Miyagi mulai membayangkan kekasihnya yang membuat kubis besar yang dimasak menjadi sedikit gosong, kadang dia berpikir mengapa dia harus hidup dengan manusia pecinta kubis itu, tapi itu tidak separah labu.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti terbawa suasana dalam membahas coklat, apakah kekasihmu tidak mengingat tentang hari ini?" Tanya Hiroki menatap curiga pada Miyagi yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Hahh..." Miyagi hanya menghela nafas lelah, berpikir keras agar coklat yang akan membuatnya senang nanti tidak akan menjadi petaka baginya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan kebingungannya menatap batangan coklat yang telah mencair, harus dia apakan coklat-coklat yang jika dibiarkan akan mengeras, kebingungan yang memakan banyak waktu membuatnya berpikir keras dengan hal yang akan dia buat nantinya.

Shinobu mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal, karena ini kali pertama dia membuatkan coklat untuk om-om mesum itu, jangan 'kan membuat coklat, memasak saja dia masih dalam tahapan apakah dia perlu membuatkan coklat dari kol atau labu itu 'kan tidak masuk akal, bagaimana rasanya nanti dan juga bagaimana nasib kekasihnya jika memakan coklatnya dalam bahan dasar sayuran yang di campurkan dengan coklat.

"Sudah banyak kubis dan labu telahku masak, lalu sekarang coklat ini harus aku apakan?"tanya Shinobu pada dirinya sendiri berpikir keras untuk membuat coklat dalam bentuk apa dan bagaimana.

Setelah berpikir keras akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat coklat dengan bentuk sayuran yang pernah dia buat, jangan tanya kenapa, tidak mungkin 'kan membuat coklat berbentuk hati atau bintang seperti para gadis yang tergila-gila akan kekasih mereka, sekarang di hari Valentine ini biarkan dia yang membuatnya dan memberikan kekasihnya coklat yang manis, ya semanis yang membuatnya.

Shinobu mulai mengambil langkah pertama untuk membuat coklat, dia harus cepat selesai sebelum kekasihnya datang ke apartemen ini, dia harus sudah duduk manis di sofa dengan coklat yang akan sudah tersusun rapi diatas piring.

.

.

.

Di perusahaan Marukawa Shoten terlihat para karyawan masih sibuk akan kegiatan mereka dalam membuat naskah dan mengedit naskah yang perlu diperbaiki, tapi tidak untuk pemimpin perusahaan itu, dia kini sedang asik berjalan menuju keluar perusahaannya, tapi di pertengahan jalan dia mendengar sebuah percakapan dua wanita yang salah satu karyawannya juga, mendengarkan walau hanya sekilas.

"Kau tau hari ini adalah hari Valentine, aku berniat memberikan satu coklat kepada Kirishima-san, editor tampan yang pernah aku lihat setelah Takano-san!" Dua wanita yang asik mengobrol, membayangkan akan kehidupan mereka dengan pria tertampan di perusahaan Marikawa Shoten.

"Benarkah, kalo begitu aku juga ingin memberikannya coklat, aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan menolaknya!" Kata salah satu wanita itu merona, membayangkan saat coklatnya diterima sang pujaan hati dengan senyum merekah.

Isaka yang asik mendengarkan obrolan dua wanita tadi mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya, entah kenapa dia merasa kasihan pada dua wanita yang membicarakan salah satu karyawan yang telak-telak sudah memiliki kekasih yang sudah berstatus menikah dan masih dirahasiakan orangnya tapi bukan pemimpin jika dia belum tau siapa kekasih editor itu.

Masih pada posisinya bersandar pada dinding yang mulai mendengarkan percakapan dua wanita tadi, mencoba menahan tawa dengan percakapan dua wanita yang terlalu mustahil jika khayalan mereka menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi dengar-dengar ada rumor beredar bahwa Kirishima-san sudah menikah dengan seseorang dan selalu pergi minum di bar untuk menemui seseorang itu" kata salah satu wanita dari mereka menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut ke mulut.

"Iya, katanya Kirishima-san selalu pergi ke bar untuk menemui orang misterius itu tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tau siapakah orang itu!" Kata wanita itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan temannya.

"Tapi Isaka-san tau siapa orang yang kita maksud itu, kau tau Isaka-san itu orangnya serba tau" kata wanita itu hanya dapat anggukan dari teman sekantornya.

Pria yang tengah di bicarakan hanya tersenyum, Isaka lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan tempatnya menuju apartemennya, tapi tidak ke apartemen kekasihnya tapi ke apartemen pribadinya.

"Hari Valentine" Isaka kembali mengatakan hal yang dia ingat dari dua karyawannya.

Semejak dia berpacaran dia tidak pernah merayakannya apa lagi mengingatnya, baginya jika dia sudah bersama orang yang dia sayangi itu sudah cukup, apa lagi yang kurang, terkadang Isaka sering berpikir sendiri untuk hari ini, bagaimana kalo dia membuat coklat untuk kekasihnya yang datar itu, kalo saja dia mau tersenyum dengan hadiah yang akan dia bawakan.

Isaka sangat jarang melihat kekasihnya tersenyum, jangankan tersenyum tertawa lepas saja tidak pernah, untuk kali ini dia akan membuatkan coklat untuk kekasih datarnya, dia ingin melihat senyum itu mengembang dibibir itu yang selalu datar melihatnya walau dia tau kekasihnya itu sangat baik dan selalu tersenyum diwatktu yang tidak terduga, waktu mereka kecil tapi sekarang waktu telah berubah dan Isaka tidak terima akan hal itu.

"Hahh... Memangnya dulu aku pernah melakukan apa pada Asahina hingga dia sedatar triplek?" Isaka hanya menghela nafas berjalan di trotoar jalanan.

Tidak lama ada mobil taksi yang datang di depan Isaka, mempersilahkan tuan besar ini untuk masuk.

Selama perjalanan Isaka memikirkan untuk membuat apa, dalam wadah coklat yang ada di dalam kulkasnya, akan dia apakan coklat yang baru semalam dia beli untuk jaga-jaga kalo saja kekasihnya menginginkan coklat spesial darinya, apa dia akan membuatkan coklat berbentuk biskuit yang sering dia makan di rumah tetangganya.

'Hahh... Mungkin aku akan membuat coklat yang sesedarhan mungkin!' Batin Isaka memantapkan niatnya dalam membuat coklat untuk kekasihnya yang tengah dia tinggalkan di kantor.

Sesampainya Isaka turun dari taksi membayarnya, lalu berjalan lagi memasuki sebuah gedung besar, apa lagi kalo bukan apartemennya, setelah masuk gedung besar itu, Isaka kemudian berjalan lagi menuju lift menekan tombol lantai 5, tempat tinggalnya yang jarang dia kunjungi entah bagaimana nasib apartemen pribadinya itu.

Ting.

Isaka keluar dari lift, berjalan menuju ruang apartemennya dengan santai menyapa orang-orang yang berani menyapanya, walau dalam hati dia berteriak memangnya dia ini artis hingga disapa tiap kali berpas-pasan dengan orang.

Cklek.

Isaka memasuki apartemennya yang terlihat sama dimatanaya. "Baiklah aku akan membuatnya untuk Asahina, iya untuk Asahina!"

Dengan tekad yang penuh semangat Isaka mulai menuju dapur membuat coklat yang dapat dibuat dengan mudah tanpa beban yang tertentu.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke perusahaan Marukawa Shoten, seperti biasanya seorang pria yang dilanda dalam kedataran wajahnya dia menatap orang yang dia sayangi diseberang sana tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya pada naskah yang tengah dia edit itu, padahal hari ini dia berharap orang yang dia sayangi dapat memberinya sesuatu yang manis, walau sebenarnya dia tidak suka manis tapi tidak apalah karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine hanya satu coklat yang akan di terima nantinya yaitu dari orang tersayangnya.

Tahun lalu memang dia pernah mendapatkan coklat tapi dalam bentuk masakan, yaitu sepanci kari yang dimasukkan beberapa potongan coklat.

"Ahh... A-ano, Takano-san..." seorang wanita dengan gugupnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu lama dia pendam dengan tangan yang memegang sebungkus coklat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Takano yang terlihat kusut tapi ketampanannya tidak akan tertandingi oleh apa pun, merasa malas menanggapi para karyawan Marikawa yang berdatangan untuk memberinya coklat.

"Hmm... I-ini" dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan yang tersambut untuk memberikan sebungkus coklat batangan pada Takano yang menaikan alisnya.

Tanpa Takano sadari ada sepasang mata berwarna hijau tengah menatap tajam dirinya, menatap penuh kemurkaan, kebencian akan wanita yang genit itu, dan kekesalan akan Takano yang masih berbicara dengan wanita itu, ingin rasanya dia memarahi wanita itu, menginjak-injak wajah wanita itu, menusuknya lalu membakar mayatnya, tapi apa haknya dia bukanlah orang spesial lagi bagi Takano.

"Ricchan, bisa kau copy-kan ini untukku?" Tanya seorang pria memberikan naskah yang telah dia kerjakan dengan lelahnya, baru dia berikan kepada orang yang hanya mengangguk.

Ritsu Onodera seorang pria yang tengah kebingungan akan perasaannya pada pria mesum yang sedang menggoda wanita, ingin rasanya Ritsu menginjak-injak wajah datar itu, tapi jangan wajah itu terlalu tampan untuk di musnahkan, bagaimana nanti jika Ritsu kangen akan wajah tampan Saga-senpainya 'kan dia bisa lihat wajah Takano yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Kuso, dasar Takano-san bodoh, tidak tau malu, dasar mesum, genit, bajingan, tidak tau diri, tidak peka, sok kegantengan" berbagai sumpah serapah dia lontarkan dengan pelan sambil tangan yang menekan keras tombol mesin fotocopy.

"Onodera, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berpikir untuk menghancurkan mesin fotocopy?" Kata Takano yang sudah berdiri di samping Ritsu yang masih dilanda kekesalan.

"Hmm..." Ritsu menatap Takano dengan ekor matanya, menatap penuh tantangan dan tajam ingin rasanya Ritsu menampar wajah tampan itu agar sadar bahwa dia masih mencintai dan sayang padanya. Tapi Ritsu terlalu gengsi mengatakannya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sebagai lelaki dia tidak ingin yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, tentu saja.

"Onodera, hari ini apakah kau akan memberikanku coklat?" Tanya Takano dengan seringainya.

"Untuk apa, aku melakukan itu?" Kata Ritsu mengambil beberapa naskah yang sudah dia copy, kemudian dia susun rapi.

"Untuk perayaan hari Valentine kita!" Kata Takano langsung membuat wajah Ritsu merona karena malu, entah kenapa jantung Ritsu berdetak.

"Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan coklat dari wanita-wanita karyawan disini?" Kata Ritsu menghentak-hentakan naskah yang telah dia rapikan.

Sret.

Tanpa aba-aba Takano menarik tangan Ritsu, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat pada telinga Ritsu. "Aku tidak akan menerima coklat apa pun, selain dari dirimu!"

Ritsu langsung mendorong Takano hanya menyeringai puas, dengan cepat Ritsu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Takano yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Kuso, Takano-san bodoh kenapa selalu mempermainkanku" kata Ritsu kesal mendapati perlakuan yang kurang manusiawi dari Takano.

'Hari Valentine' tahun lalu Ristu sudah pernah membuatkannya, tapi tidak dalam bentuk coklat tapi masakan, sepanci kari yang dia masukan beberapa potongan coklat, entah kenapa pikiran itu bisa lewat saja tapi saat tahun dan hari ini datang lagi, apa yang akan Ristu berikan pada Takano, dia tidak ingin memberikan coklat dalam batangan, itu terlalu mainstream.

"Ini, Kisa-san!" Kata Ritsu memberikan naskah yang sudah dia copy kepada salah satu karyawan sekantornya.

"Ahh... Terima kasih Ricchan!" Tanpa rasa sungkam Kisa menerimanya, tersenyum lebar agar memberi semangat untuk Ritsu agar lebih semangat untuk bekerja.

"Hmm... Semuanya aku duluan ya!" Kata Ritsu beranjak dari duduknya dengan membawakan tasnya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Ricchan!" Kata Kisa melambaikan tangannya tersenyum penuh lelah.

Sepanjang jalan keluar dari kantor Ritsu selalu memikirkan hal apa yang akan dia buatkan untuk Takano nanti, tapi buat apa dia repot-repot membuat coklat untuk pria itu.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu kembali muncul, mengingatkannya pada saat masa SMA-nya dimana kisah cinta pertamanya bermula, memendam perasaannya selama 3 tahun dan selama 10 tahun sebuah kesalah pahaman yang berlanjut, namun pada akhirnya cintanya kembali sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka berhadapan dengan kisah yang baru dan perasaan lama yang belum lama mati.

"Hahh... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Ritsu pada dirinya sendiri, menatap terpaku pada trotoar yang mulai sepi karena hari mulai mendung.

"Aku harus cepat!" Sebelum pulang Ritsu pergi ke sebuah supermarket untuk membuat bahan masakan, mungkin dia hari ini akan membuat onigiri dan omelet nasi, dia tidak akan memasak kari takutnya Takano menanyainya macam-macam.

Namun setelah sampai pada tempat tujuan Ritsu melihat ada rak kecil yang berisikan coklat, hampir semuanya coklat. Ingin rasanya hatinya tergerak untuk membeli tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia hanya membeli dan berpikir akan dia apakan coklat itu nanti.

.

.

.

Hanya hari ini Kisa dapat cepat tapi tidak pulang ke toko Marimo karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dia berniat untuk memberi kekasih mudanya sebungkus coklat tapi dia bingung bagaimana dia akan membuatnya, dapat coklat juga hanya dari kekasihnya itu.

Tapi ini demi kekasihnya, karena tahun lalu kekasihnya telah memberinya coklat dan mau menolak semua coklat yang diberikan gadis-gadis sekolah yang kegenitan itu.

"Hahh... Semua coklat ini harus kuapakan? Masih banyak waktu untuk membuatnya dan hari ini aku beruntung bisa pulang cepat, waktu tokonya tutup juga masih lama!" Kisa yang mempunyai kekasih sedang bekerja untuk mencari nafkah ini kebingungan dengan coklat yang baru dia beli.

"Ini demi Yukina!" Kata Kisa memantapkan tekadnya bahwa yang dia lakukan adalah murni untuk pemuda itu.

Walau yang Kisa tau membuat coklat itu lebih sulit dari pada memasak tapi apa boleh buat ini demi pemuda itu, jarang-jarang dia mau membuatkannya, ini bukan balas budi karena pemuda itu telah membuatkannya coklat tapi ini mutlak harus dia lakukan agar pemuda itu senang dan akan selalu mengingatnya.

Kisa mulai mengambil tepung dan mentega, sepertinya dia berniat untuk membuatkan biskiut coklat, ya sudahlah yang terpenting dia mau membuatkannya dan hasilnya diyakini tidak akan sia-sia nantinya, kita lihat saja apakah coklat pertamanya diterima baik oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah apartemen yang dapurnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah bagaimana tidak tepung yang berhamburan dimana-mana, bercak coklat yang menodai tiap peralatan masaknya dan juga bungkusan coklat yang belum sempat dia buang, dia ingat jelas di kalender handphonenya bahwa hari ini bertepatan dengan hari Valentine, jadi dia harus membuatkan coklat untuk teman masa kecilnya itu, dulu dia pernah membuatkannya tapi untuk dua orang satu untuknya dan satu untuk asistennya, yang berakhir diranjang dengan beberapa ronde semalaman penuh karena kesalahannya sendiri, mengakibatkan kakinya tidak dapat berjalan normal dan membuatnya absen dikantor karena gejala tersebut.

Tapi untuk hari ini dia tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama, dia mungkin tidak peka tapi pekalah terhadapnya, dia terlalu polos untuk dinodai dan dicumbui oleh seorang pria, karena itu pekalah terhadapnya yang masih membutuhkan seorang yang cinta mati terhadapnya.

Chiaki dengan terburu-buru membersihkan kekacauan yang dia buat sebelum pemilik rumah yang sesungguhnya datang, tapi dia yakin seratus persen orang itu tidak akan pulang cepat karena banyak naskah yang harus di edit lagi olehnya, jadi dia masih sempat untuk membuatkan coklat untuknya dan membersihkan kekacauan yang dia lakukan.

Dulu Chiaki hanya membuatkan coklat yang bentuknya tidak dia ketahui, sekarang dia ingin membuat biskuit coklat yang berbentuk lebih berkesan untuk Hatori nantinya.

"Yosh, Tori belumlah pulang masih banyak waktu untuk membuatnya, aku harap di kantor Marikawa waktunya masih lama!" Harapan yang tidak masuk akal, dimana-mana orang-orang berharap semoga lekas pulang tapi ini tidak, dia berharap waktu pulangnya diperlambat.

Tapi ada untungnya juga dengan begitu dia bisa membuat coklat dengan santai tanpa ada gangguan dari tatapan datar dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tori, untuk kali ini coklatnya bukan untuk Yuu tapi hanya untuk dirimu, aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama" kata Chiaki pada dirinya sendiri memantapkan hatinya pada satu orang.

Setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang dia lakukan, akhirnya Chiaki mulai menyibukam dirinya lagi dengan coklat-coklat yang akan dia buat ini, kali kedunya dia membuatkannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah apartemen seorang pria tengah asik berkutat di dapur dengan seorang gadis kecil, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan menjadi kado spesial hari ini, tapi gadis itu hanya menggeleng tidak mendapatkan ide dari bahan yang akan dia buat untuk hari ini.

"Hmm... Mama, bagaimana kalo hari ini kita membuat kue saja?" Usul gadis kecil itu dengan senang menatap penuh harap pada pria yang dia panggil mama tadi.

"Ahh... Usul yang bagus Hiyo" pria ini tidak terlalu biasa dipanggil mama oleh anak tirinya ini, tentu saja dia baru menikahi ayah dari anak ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah, tadi saat pulang sekolah aku ke rumah nenek, disana nenek memberikanku sebuah resep untuk membuat chesee cake dengan saus coklat dan aku sudah mencobanya rasanya manis yang meleleh dimulutku!" Kata gadis bernama lengkap Hiyori Kiriashima ini senang, mengingat-ngingat rasa kue coklat yang dia makan di rumah neneknya.

"Benarkah, mana resepnya?" Kata pria bernama lengkap Yokozawa Takafumi mulai memakai celemek merah kesayangan Hiyo yang tidak dapat dia pakai karena kebesaran.

"Ini mama, kata nenek kita harus membuatnya kalo ada waktu dan sekarang adalah waktunya mama, kita harus membuatkannya untuk papa dan memakannya bersama!" Kata Hiyo bersemangat.

"Hiyo hanya ingin membuatkan kue coklat saja?" Tanya Yokozawa pada putri tirinya itu.

"Iya, tapi kalo mama ingin membuat yang lain aku bisa bantu nanti!" Kata Hiyo menatap Yokozawa dengan senang karena dia akan membantu ibu tirinya membuat sesuatu selain kue, mungkin.

"Hmm... Tidak perlu kau membuat adonan kuenya saja biarkan aku yang membuat 'kan bagianku!" Kata Yokozawa tersenyum senang pada Hiyo yang mau membantunya membuat sesuatu nantinya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita masukan tepung, mentega, telur, baking soda, gula, dan coklat sebagai bumbu terakhir. Ehh... Mudah sekali bahannya!" Kata Hiyo membaca kertas yang dia ambil dari Yokozawa tadi.

"Sudah, sebelum kau membuatnya lebih baik kau menyiapkan bahannya!" Kata Yozokawa yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Hiyo yang setuju.

Valentine sebuah momen yang mengingatkan Yokozawa pada suaminya yang aneh itu, selalu mengajaknya ke bar dengan ancaman poto aibnya yang akan disebarkan atau hal yang lain, jika Yokozawa tidak menuruti permintaannya, suaminya akan melakukan apa saja agar dia mau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya yang takluk pada cinta sang editor aneh itu, tahun lalu dia pernah membuatkan biskuit coklat dengan Hiyo sebagi ucapan hari Valentine kepada suaminya tapi sang suami mengeluh karena dia sudah di kantor mendapatkan serbuan coklat sekarang di rumah juga.

Hal itu membuat Yokozawa kesal karena biskuit coklat yang akan diberikan kepada suaminya itu adalah buatannya dan Hiyo, bagaimana tidak kesal dia sudah susah-susah membuatnya sekarang tidak diterima dengan baik, lalu dia memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi dicegah dengan tatapan memabukkan sang suami.

Ya, itu adalah hal yang paling menyentuh baginya hingga seorang 'Wild Bear' sepertinya takluk pada pesona editor aneh itu.

Dan ini adalah Valentine kedua yang akan dia buatkan untuk suaminya itu, walau hatinya masih kesal jika mengingat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Misaki dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan bungkusan coklat dan tepung yang berada diatas meja dapur, memasukannya kedalam tong sampah yang kosong, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah atau ruang tamu, untuk menaruh sebungkus biskuit berbentuk boneka kesayangan Usagi-nya yaitu Suzuki-san, dan juga ada bentuk bebek yang sering dia lihat saat bertemu Usagi-Chichi, setelah menaruhnya Misaki tidak lupa dengan catatan kecil sebagai ucapan selamat pada Usagi-san tersayangnya.

Cklek.

"Aku pulang" suara berat yang dapat membuat hawa terasa dingin dan mengerikan. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Akihiko hanya menegadah ke arah kamarnya, mungkin Misaki sedang bersih-bersih dikamarnya. Tidak mendapati Misaki diruang tamu atau didapur.

Blam.

Pintu dibanting dengan keras sudah seharian penuh dia dimarahi oleh asistennya, gadis gila akan BL itu yang memintanya untuk mengerjakan naskah yang belum selesai dari kemarin, dengan langkah tegapnya Akihiko berjalan menuju sofa merahnya yang kemudian seperti biasanya memeluk Suzuki-san boneka kesayangannya.

"Hmm..." Akihiko mendapati ada sebungkus biskuit yang berbentuk boneka kesayangannya, yang terbungkus dengan rapi dengan pita biru yang terikat diatasnya, tidak hanya satu bentuk tapi dua bentuk yang satunya adalah bentuk bebek yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya yang masih canggung ketika bertemu.

Akihiko mengambil sekantong biskuit tadi, sebelum dia membuka bungkusan biskuit tadi, dia menemukan sepucuk surat yang terlipat di bawahnya, dengan seksama Akihiko membaca dengan senyum dibibirnya.

 _Selamat hari Valentine Usagi-san, aku hanya memberi sebungkus biskuit itu untuk perayaan Valentine pertama kita, aku harap kau suka dan tidak pernah menolak apa yang kuinginkan tentang dirimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu Usagi-san._

 _Misaki Takahashi_

Akihiko hanya tersenyum hangat, sangat jarang kekasih tsunderenya itu mau memberikan dan membuatkannya coklat untuk dirinya.

Dengan senang hati Akihiko menikmati biskuit coklat buatan Misaki yang sekali gigit dapat menimbulkan coklat yang meleleh dimulutnya.

"Manis" tentu saja manis, yang buatnya saja sudah manis apa lagi yang coklatnya.

Misaki yang melihat Akihiko sedang asik makan biskuit buatannya hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan malu, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam, dia hampir lupa membuatnya karena terlalu senang membuatkan biskuit coklat untuk Akihiko.

"Misaki, bisa kau kesini?" Kata Akihiko memberi perintah agar Misaki mendekatinya.

"I-iya, Usagi-san ada apa, sebenarnya aku tadi, saat aku ingin membuatnya dengan cetakan aku langsung membuangnya, lalu aku membuatnya lagi dengan tangan dan keahlianku sendiri?" Tanya Misaki saat sudah didepan Akihiko langsung mengalihkan penglihatannya selain iris mata Akihiko yang menatapnya intens.

Tak.

Cup.

Akihiko langsung mencium bibir lembut itu untuk kesekian kalinya, menjilat dengan lembut agar memberinya celah untuk memasuki rongga mulut yang selalu dia rindukan itu, menjelajahi tiap mulut Misaki.

"Ahh... nghh"

Suara decakan air liur yang tercampur tanpa diketahui milik siapa, hanya terhanyut dalam permainan yang memabukan, mendesah dengan nikmatnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu aktifitas mereka yang asik berciuman.

"Nghh... ahh.."

Misaki terus mendesah saat tangan Akihiko mulai naik memasuki bajunya, mengelus tiap tubuhnya yang telah dia nodai dengan semennya tiap kali dia ingin bermain, menekan tiap titik sensitif yang mampu membuat Misaki semakin ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghh... U-usagi-san... ahh"

Misaki mencoba memukul dada Akihiko dengan sisa tenaganya, jika dia tidak melepaskan ciuman ini maka dia bisa pingsan kehabisan nafas dan dia tidak ingin mendapat nafas buatan dari Akihiko yang mempunyai seribu rencana untuk membuatnya takluk.

"Nghh.. Ahhh... Hahh... Hahh..."

Misaki terduduk dengan deru nafas yang putus-putus dan saliva yang menetes dari sudut kiri bibirnya dan tidak lupa posisi bajunya yang sedikit memberi kesan seksi bagi Akihiko yang tergoyah imannya.

"Manis, terima kasih atas coklatnya tapi aku tidak ingin hadiahnya hanya coklat, aku juga ingin hadiahnya adalah KAU, Misaki" kata Akihiko yang merunduk tepat ditelinga Misaki yang merona mendengarnya.

Akihiko mengangkat Misaki ala bridal style, kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar yang pastinya dengan perlawanan Misaki, hingga terdengar suara-suara aneh yang melantun sampai esok paginya.

.

.

.

Hiroki tau bahwa Nowaki sangat sibuk akan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, jadi dia memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan membuat coklat meskipun tidak terlalu spesial tapi Hiroki sangat tau batapa berarti coklatnya bagi Nowaki.

Hiroki melihat coklat buatannya yang berbentuk yang lain dari yang lain yang berada di atas piring yang telah dia susun rapi, jadi tinggal dimakan saja ketika orangnya sudah datang.

"Baiklah, saat dia pulang nanti dia bisa langsung memakannya" kata Hiroki menaruh sepucuk kertas di samping piring tadi.

Cklek.

"Aku pulang, Hiro-san!" Kata Nowaki yang pulang dengan perasaan senangnya, yang disambut hangat oleh Hiroki seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang, Nowaki" kata Hiroki berbalik badan pura-pura sibuk dengan tugas dari profesornya, walau sebenarnya dia tidak ada tugas hari ini, tapi dia gensi jika menyaksikan Nowaki menatap kebingungan atau kagum pada coklat buatannya nanti.

"Ehh... Ada coklat berbentuk bunga mawar" untuk kali pertamanya Nowaki melihat ada coklat dalam bentuk bunga, selama dia menjadi penjual bunga dia hanya mendapati bunga yang hanya dapat dipandang dan ditanam, tapi sekarang bukan hanya dipandang tapi dimakan pun bukanlah hal yang mustahil baginya.

Nowaki memakan satu buah coklat berbentuk bunga mawar itu dan tidak sengaja matanya melihat ada sepucuk surat tergelatak di samping piring coklat tadi. Dengan seksama Nowaki membaca yang pastinya tersentak karena mendapati sebuah pengakuan.

 _Karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine, jadi aku hanya membuatkan coklat itu dan tidak lebih dari itu, itu hanya sebagai tanda cintaku kepadamu, Nowaki._

 _Aku harap kau menyukainya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Nowaki._

 _Hiroki Kamijou_

Nowaki tertawa pelan saat membaca surat pengakuan cinta Hiroki yang tidak langsung, tapi dapat membuatnya bahagia akan kejutan yang sederhana ini.

"Hiro-san, apakah kau yang membuat coklat ini?" Tanya Nowaki mendudukan dirinya di sofa, menatap Hiroki yang masih membelakanginya.

"A-ahh... Hmm..." Hiroki tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa memang dia yang telah membuat coklat.

Nowaki dengan pelan mendekati Hiroki yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya, lucu rasanya saat orang tsundere ini mengaku dengan kikuknya.

Greb.

"Terima kasih, Hiro-san" Nowaki langsung memeluk Hiroki yang hanya tersentak, lalu tersenyum lembut mendapati perlakuan mengejutkan dari kekasihnya.

"I-iya, Nowaki" Hiroki melepaskan pelukan Nowaki, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, mengelus lembut pipi Nowaki yang hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Hiroki-nya ini.

"Karena ini Valentine pertama kita, jadi aku ingin membuat coklat untukmu, kau jangan berpikir aku mau melakukannya tiap tahun" kata Hiroki melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, menatao kesal Nowaki yang hanya tersenyum.

"Hiro-san" panggil Nowaki mengambil tangan Hiroki, menuntunnya menuju pipinya yang dia eluskan dengan lembut mencoba merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan telapak tangan ini.

"Aku tau Hiro-san seperti apa orangnya, jadi bagiku saat Hiro-san ada disampingku saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu coklat, asalkan ada dirimu maka aku akan senang SELALU" kata Nowaki tersenyum mengecup telapak tangan Hiroki, membuat yang punya tangan merona karena malu, karena dia merasa seperti seseorang yang ingin dilamar.

"Nowaki"

Cup.

Tanpa aba-aba Hiroki langsung mencium Nowaki yang terkejut mendapati perlakuan Hiroki yang aneh hari ini, tapi ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya saat-saat seperti ini tidak terulang lagi.

"Nghh... Ahhh... Ah"

Hiroki mendesah saat lidah Nowaki menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menyapu semuanya melilit lidahnya untuk mengajaknya bermain tanpa berhenti, tanpa Nowaki sadar tangannya mulai memasuki ke dalam baju Hiroki.

"Ahhh... Nowaki... Nghh"

Hiroki melepaskan ciumannya, mendesah saat tangan Nowaki mengelus dan menekan tiap titik sensitifnya, membuatnya frustasi akan permainan Nowaki yang menguras tenaga.

Tidak hanya berhenti disitu Nowaki mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Hiroki yang sudah lama tidak dia tandai, menggigitnya dengan pelan agar tidak mendapat pukulan dari Hiroki, menimbulkan bercak merah-merah yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Nghh... Ahhh... Nowaki... Lagihh" tubuh Hiroki bergetar merasakan kenikmatan ini, dia ingin lebih tapi dia juga lelah.

"Hiro-san"Nowaki tidak mengira kekasihnya setakluk ini padanya, walau waktu jinaknya hanya sehari tapi Nowaki puas melihat wajah pasrah nan menggoda itu.

Hari ini Nowaki benar-benar merasakan kenikmatannya, Hiroki telah takluk akan dirinya, memberikannya sesuatu yang bermakna dalam sebuah coklat yang masih belum dapat dia mengerti akan makna dari pemberian itu, tapi Nowaki tau bahwa Hiroki sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya, begitu juga dengannya.

.

.

.

Shinobu tidak pernah terpikir akan membuat coklat dalam bentuk seperti sayur-mayur, menatap piring yang berisikan coklat dan ternyata membuat coklat adalah hal mudah daripada memasak kubis yang harus ditumis lalu disajikan untuk Miyagi.

"Shinobu-chin, aku pulang" suara Miyagi yang terdengar bersahabat mengatakan bahwa orangnya tengah senang hari ini.

"Selamat datang, Miyagi" kata Shinobu memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah lain dengan malu.

"Wah. Wah. Ada coklat bagus sekali, aku juga tadi saat bekerja berharap banyak ada coklat di meja saat aku pulang" kata Miyagi tersenyum senang melihat ada yang lain dari meja ruang tengahnya.

Shinobu hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak sanggup melihat reaksi Miyagi nanti, takutnya coklat buatannya ditolak mentah-mnetah oleh Miyagi, dan dimakan dengan amat terpaksa.

"Wah... Manis, kau pandai juga membuat coklat dalam bentuk kubis dan labu, tidak jauh berbeda dari makanan sehari-hariku" kata Miyagi sweadrop melihat bentuk dari coklat yang dibuatkan oleh Shinobu.

"A-aahh... Hm" Shinobu terlalu malu mengakuinya jika Miyagi telah memuji masakannya untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah, karena Shinobu-chin yang membuatkannya untukku, maka aku harus memakannya hingga habis!" Kata Miyagi mengambil satu coklat berbentuk kubis yang sangat kecil lalu dia tuntunkan kedalam mulutnya.

Miyagi mengunyah coklatnya dengan pelan, merasakan kelembutan dari coklatnya dan manis yang berpadu dengan marsmellow didalamnya.

"Shinobu-chin, aku tidak menyangka kau lebih pandai memasak coklat" kata Miyagi melanjutkan makannya menatap Shinobu yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena malu.

"Miyagi anuu... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan?" Kata Shinobu mengelus lengannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ada apa Shinobu-chin, apa kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku lagi?" Kata Miyagi menatap Shinobu dengan serius.

"Ahh... Hmm... Miyagi Yoh, aku mencintaimu tetaplah bersamaku dan menjadi kekasihku untuk selamanya, jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanku atau menghianatiku atau pun rujuk dengan kakakku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!" Kata Shinobu dengan kepala tertunduk merasakan betapa malunya dia sekarang.

'Hmm... Kesempatan bagus untuk mempermainkan bocah ini' batin Miyagi mengangguk, sebenarnya Miyagi juga tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti meninggalkan atau menghianati Shinobu, bukannya dia sudah berjanji didepan makam guru yang dulu dia cintai yang sekarang cintanya hanya untuk bocah sok dewasa ini.

"Shinobu!" Panggil Miyagi, membuat Shinobu mengangkat kepalanya.

Cup.

"Ahh" Shinobu terkejut mendapati bibirnya dan bibir Miyagi bersentuhan, Miyagi mencoba untuk mendominasinya menjilat bibirnya dengan lembut dan meminta sang penerima menyerah pada pendiriannya.

"Nghh... Ahh... Miyagihh... ahhh" Shinobu mendesah saat Miyagi mendominasi lebih dalam kemulutnya menjilat dan menghisapnya, tidak membiarkannya untuk bernafas barang beberapa menit.

"Miyagihh" dengan sisa tenaganya Shinobu mencoba mendorong Miyagi yang masih menciumnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia lepaskan.

"Kau manis Shinobu-chin, semanis coklat yang kau buat" kata Miyagi kembali menikmati coklat buatan Shinobu.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh" nafas Shinobu putus-putus membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang merasakan betapa malunya akan permainan tadi.

Greb.

"Ahh..." Tiba-tiba Miyagi memeluk Shinobu dari belakang memeluknya lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Shinobu menunduk malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jangan berniat hal itu akan pernah terjadi, Shinobu" Miyagi tersenyum mengecup leher Shinobu dengan lembut hingga meninggalkan bercak.

Miyagi tidak akan pernah menarik atau mengingkari kata-katanya, apa pun yang telah dia katakan adalah sebagai janji sucinya kepada Shinobu, kekasih mudanya ini, seseorang yang sudah berarti baginya dan telah bersumpah akan selalu mencintai bocah ini, ya itu janji Miyagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen sang kekasih Isaka tidak mendapati kekasih datarnya itu ditempatnya, yang entah pergi kemana dan berada dimana, dia ingat-ingat saat berada dikantor dlbeberapa jam yang lalu dia yang menyuruh Asahina untuk melakukan rapat untuk mewakilinya dengan alasan sakit kepala dan tidak enak badan, tidak dia sangka ternyata Asahina akan pulang larut malam seperti ini.

"Hahhh... Asahina bodoh!" Isaka jadi kesal sendiri, padahal dia yang menyuruh tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

Isaka ingin Asahina pulang cepat dan memakan coklat buatannya, Isaka meletakkan sebungkus coklat yang terlihat didalamnya ada biskuit coklat dengan dua rasa yang berbeda.

"Apa aku harus menunggu, aku bagaikan seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang, tidak-tidak sejak kapan aku menikah dengan Asahina. Jangankan menikah direstui saja belum dan dia belum melamarku!" kata Isaka menjadi kesal sendiri mengingat betapa menjengkelkannya kekasih datarnya itu.

Cklek.

Isaka spontan langsung mengambil bungkusan coklat tadi, menyembunyikannya dibelakangnya dengan detak jantung yang sulit ditenangkan.

"Aku pulang, Isaka!" Terlihat Asahina dengan setelan rapinya berjalan menuju kearahnya, tidak seperti Isaka yang hanya memakai baju santainya.

"Selamat datang, Asahina" Isaka benar-benar tidak dapat menetralkan detak jantungnya, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia menjadi gugup.

"Hmm... Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?" Asahina mendudukan dirinya disofa menatap Isaka yang ada disampingnya, yang menggeleng keras, menandakan tidak ada yang dia sembunyikan.

"Kau terlalu mudah dibaca olehku Isaka, cepat perlihatkan padaku" kata Asahina melepaskan dasinya melonggarkan kerah bajunya.

"Ini" Isaka langsung memberikan bungkusan biskuit yang dibungkus dengan rapi, dengan pita berwarna hijau melilit diatasnya.

"Coklat?" Asahina mengambilnya melepaskan lilitan pitanya lalu melihat isinya dengan seksama, bentuk yang bagus entah bagaimana dengan rasanya.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Asahina. Kau tau ini adalah Valentine pertama kita jadi aku ingin membuatkanmu kejutan berupa coklat, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama memberimu coklat dan tetap menjadi orang pertama dihatimu, Asahina aku mencintaimu tetaplah bersamaku sampai kapanpun!" Kata Isaka menatap Asahina dengan malu, menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut, jika Asahina menolak coklatnya atau mencela masakannya.

Asahina mengambil biskuitnya lalu memakannya, merasakan coklat yang bercampur dengan susu vanila yang sangat manis, semanis yang membuatnya.

"Wahhh... Senangnya ada yang melakukan pengakuam cinta dan membuatkanku coklat" kata Asahina datar menatap Isaka yang terlihat kesal.

"Sejak kapan ada orang senang tapi wajahnya terlalu datar seperti itu!" Kata Isaka kesal ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah datar itu sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak perlu memperlihatkan wajah senangku, cukup kau saja yang tau bahwa hatiku sedang senang" kata Asahina kembali memakan biskuitnya.

"Asahina" Isaka terkejut tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih datarnya dapat berkata romantis, ini sangat jarang dia dengar dari Asahina.

Tanpa aba-aba Isaka langsung mencium Asahina melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Asahina yang hanya membalas mencium Isaka.

Dapat Asahina rasakan hari ini Isaka terlihat agresif dari hari yang biasanya, mungkin pengaruh dari hari Valentien.

"Ahhh... nghh.. ahh" Isaka mendesah saat tangan Asahina menyusup masuk kedalam pakaiannya menekan tiap titik sensitivenya.

"Ahhh... nghhh... ahh" suara decakan mulut yang beradu tidak membuat mereka berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Nghh... ahh" Isaka langsung melepaskan ciumannya mendesah saat jati Asahina memasuki kedalam liangnya.

"Ahhh... Asahina... ja-janganhhh... ahhh" Isaka mendesah lagi membuat Asahina semakin ganas mempermainkannya tidak memberi ampun Isaka.

"Karena kau telah memberikanku hadiah dihari Valentine ini, maka dari itu aku akan memberikanmu kejutan juga" kata Asahina memperdalam tekanannya membuat Isaka memekik karena nikmat.

"Asahina... A-aku... nghh... ahhhh" Isaka sudah menahannya membuat apa yang dia tahan keluar.

"Kau cepat juga keluarnya Isaka" Asahina mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Isaka menjilat sisa cairan yang ada ditangannya.

"Asahina bodoh!" Isaka berbalik membelakangi Asahina, betapa malunya sekarang dia, tapi orang yang menyentuhnya tidaklah meraskan malu sama sekali.

Greb.

Asahina memeluk Isaka dari belakang, dapat dia rasakan deru nafas hangat yang berhembus dilehernya, membuatnya menghela nafas lelah karenanya.

Isaka tau akan raut wajah kekasihnya tapi biar begitu, Isaka tetap senang saat Asahina ada didekatnya dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum yang sulit diperlihatakan, walau dia gagal melakukannya mungkin dia akan melakukannya lagi nanti, ya apa pun caranya Isaka akan melakukannya untuk melihat senyum itu melengkung indah dibibir Asahina.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ritsu tidak akan membuat coklat dalam bentuk kari, untuk kali ini dia akan membuat biskuit coklat yang berbentuk panda, lucu jika melihatnya dan susah membuatnya, Ritsu sudah membuatnya secara detail hingga dia membuka google untuk melihat kedetailan hewan langka di Cina ini.

"Baiklah, memasak sudah, membuat coklatnya selesai tinggal mengirim _e-mail_ pada Takano-san" kata Ritsu mengambil handphonenya mulai ingin mengirim teks singkat.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Oi, Onodera cepat buka pintunya!" Sepertinya Ritsu tidak perlu mengirim pesan dalam bentu apa pun, karena orangnya sudah datang tanpa diundang, meminta dibukakan pintu olehnya dengan deguman keras.

"Iya, iya. Dasar tidak tau sopan santun, inikan rumahku, kenapa dia yang repot!" Kata Ritsu menuju pintu utama apartemennya, membuka kuncinya mendapati Takano yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah tampannya, menatap datar kearah Ritsu.

"Kau hari ini memasak apa untukku, Onodera?" Tanya Takano langsung memasukki ruangan itu, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku hari ini memasak omelet nasi dan onigiri" kata Ritsu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil menu makanan mereka.

"Sayang sekali hahhh..." Takano menghela nafas, mendudukan dirinya dilantai dengan meja yang siap untuk menaruh makan malam.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu panjang?" Tanya Ritsu yang kebingungan, membawakan nampan yang sudah berisikan menu makan malam mereka, menaruhnya dengan perlahan lalu kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil minumannya.

"Padahal aku berharap kau akan membuatkanku kari dengan saus coklat seperti tahun lalu!" Kata Takano menompangkan dagunya, melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi... Aku tidak mungkin membuat makanan yang sama disaat tahun dan hari yang sama!" Kata Ritsu meletakkan dua gelas teh olong lalu mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Tqkano.

"Hahhh... Harapan yang tidak dapat terkabul lagi, lalu apakah kau sudah membuatkanku coklat untuk tahun ini?" Tanya Takano menatap Ritsu yang hanya menikmati makanannya, menghiraukan perkataan Takani.

"Belum, buat apa aku membuatkanmu coklat, jika kau sudah diberi segudang coklat oleh para gadis itu!" Kata Ritsu menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Takano.

"Hahhh... Ritsu dengar aku tidak akan menerima coklat dari siapa pun kecuali darimu, itu adalah janjiku!" Kata Takano menatap Ritsu yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh... Hmmm... A-anu... A-aku" Ritsu bingung ingin berkata apa, dia langsung berbalik membelakangi Takano, mulutnya kelu untuk berkata jujur pada Takano, jantungnya berdetak kencang, menggetarkan tubuhnya pada kegugupan.

"Kau kenapa Ritsu" Takano tidak akan memanggil Ritsu disembarang tempat, jika meraka berdua seperti ini maka dia berani memanggil nama asli Ritsu tapi ditempat lain beda kisahnya.

Takano berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan pelan mendekati Ritsu lalu duduk didepannya menatap penuh penasaran.

"Takano-san ini" Ritsu memberikan sebungkus coklat yang berbentuk panda, membuat Takano terperangah karenanya. Bentuknya kecil entah berapa banyak Ritsu membuatkannya.

"Ritsu" Takano mengambilnya menatap penuh ketidak percayaan, walau pun Ritsu sangat tsundere tapi Takano yakin Ritsu mau membuatkannya coklat, meski mulut Ritsu menolak keras tapi hatinya mendorong keras untuk membuatkan coklat ini demi dirinya.

"Aku tidak dapat melawan apa yang sudah menjadi keinginanku, Saga-senpai aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi dan jangan biarkan kesalah pahaman terus berlanjut. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Saga-senpai, aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, Saga-senpai" kata Ritsu menatap Takano dengan malu tapi tidak dipungkiri jika Takano akan terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Ritsu"

Cup.

"Ahhh" Ritsu mendesah terkejut saat lidah Takano melesat memasukki rongga mulutnya, Ritsu dapat melihat wajah tampan yang dia rindukan, mengelus pelan pipinya mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang dia rindukan.

Takano melepaskan ciumannya menatap Ritsu yang merona karena malu. "Hn... Tidak kusangka kau mau merepotkan diri untuk membuatkan biskuit ini untukku!"

Takano mulai memakan biskuit buatan Ritsu, sangat kental akan coklat dan susu yang meleleh dimulutnya, kenikmatan yang sia-sia, dia pandang dan dirasakan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan makan!" Kata Ritsu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Takano.

"Terima kasih ya, Ritsu Oda." Ritsu terbelalak mendengarnya, membuatnya rindu akan namanya itu.

Pada akhirnya kesalah pahaman itu telah sirna dengan pertemuan mereka yang kedua, bersatu untuk tidak terpisah lagi, dan kisah cinta yang akan dimulai dengan keromantisan mereka dengan berbagai koflik yang menghadang. Dan cinta mereka tidak akan putus lagi meski banyak orang yang menghadang dan merusak kisah cinta mereka, tapi mereka akan bertahan demi cinta mereka satu sama lain, menceritakan tiap kesalah pahaman yang tidak akan terulang kembali.

.

.

.

Kisa menatap kotak merah ditangannya, sudah berapa lama dia berdiri didepan toko Marimo, rasanya ingin dia memasukki toko ini tapi dia tidak sanggup, kenapa karena didalam banyak para gadis yang berdatangan memberikan kekasihnya coklat, dan kekasih mana yang tidak kesal jika melihat hal seperti itu.

Tatapan Kisa menjadi lembut, dia ingat akan pertemuan pertamanya pada pemuda itu yang bertemu disebuah bar, tapi hal pertama yang Kisa rasakan bukanlah hanya debaran tapi getaran yang mengguncang hatinya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang berdekatan dengan muda itu.

Padahal Kisa hanya menyukai wajah Yukina, tidak lebih tapi tidak dia sangka ternyata rasa obsesinya menjadi rasa suka yang masih belum dapat dia jawab.

Kisa melihat kedalam toko Marimo terlihat Yukina sudah memakai mantel hangatnya dengan tas yang dia bawa, sepertinya dia akan segera pulang. Dengan cepat Kisa menyembunyikan kotak merah tadi dibelakangnya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya.

"Ahh... Kisa-san, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, apakah kau sudah lama disini?" Kata Yukina yang baru keluar dari toko bekerjanya, berjalan mendekati Kisa yang hanya menatap kesal.

"Tidak aku baru saja datang!" Kata Kisa, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah marahnya, itu akan membuat perasaan kekasihnya sakit nantinya.

"Hmm... Kisa-san bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yukina menyadarkan Kisa dari lamunannya yang terhanyut dalam khayalan.

"Ahh.. Baiklah" Kisa masih mempertahankan kotak merahnya, masih malu untuk memberikannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat tangannya menjadi dingin, padahal malam ini sudah sangat dingin.

"Kisa-san bisakah aku malam ini menginap dirumahmu?" Tanya Yukina melihat wajah Kisa yang terlihat bingung dan malu. "Kisa-san ada apa?"

"Ahh... Tidak aku tidak apa-apa, baiklah jika kau ingin menginap aku akan mengizinkanmu" kata Kisa sangat terlihat jelas pikirannya telah mengalami gelombang kebingungan.

"Ahh... Hmm" Yukina tidak ingin bertanya lagi, dia takutnya kekasihnya akan marah dan berubah pikiran, terus berjalan beriringan dengan Kisa yang masih dilanda kebingungannya.

"Yukina" Panggil Kisa melihat kearah sekitarnya, sangat sepi pasti mereka berada disebuah lorong menuju jalan pintas ke apartemannya.

"Ada apa Kisa-san?" Tanya Yukina semakin kebingungan mendapati Kisa-nya yang menunduk malu entah karena apa.

"A-ano... Ini" Kisa memberikan kotak merah yang dia sembunyikan tadi, memberikan tepat didepan orangnya.

"Kisa-san, ini untukku?" Yukina masih belum dapat memahami keadaan, dia terkejut tentu saja harapannya ingin mendapatkan coklat dari Kisa akhirnya terkabul.

"Tahun lalu kau membuatkanku coklat Valentine, jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu ditahun ini, jadi kumohon terimalah, sebenarnya bukan itu saja, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang akan memberikanmu coklat ditiap hari Valentine, Yukina aku mencintaimu aku mohon jangan biarkan aku terperangkap lagi oleh ketampananmu, biarkan aku mencintai dirimu bukan ketampananmu" kata Kisa memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi, sekedar melihat reaksi dari Yukina.

"Kisa-san, aku tidak mengira kau akan memberikanku coklat, walau tadi aku sangat berharap dan pada akhirnya harapanku tidak sia-sia, terima kasih Kisa-san" kata Yukina menerima kotak merah yang berisikan biskuit coklat buatan Kisa.

"Kisa-san"

Cup.

Kisa terbelalak merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal, menyapu bibirnua dengan lidah Yukina yang membasahi bibir bawahnya.

"Itu sebagai ucapan sayangku kepada Kisa-san!" Kata Yukina tersenyum senang pada Kisa yang terdiam ditempat.

"Ta-tampan" Kisa memang tidak dapat melawan apa yang dia lihat, sifat kepolosannya telah menguasainya dia selalu begitu jika melihat seseorang berwajah tampan.

"Hahhh... Kisa-san selalu saja menyukai wajahku" kata Yukina menghela nafas.

"Ahhh... Kuso selalu saja seperti ini aku sulit mengontrol kepolosanku" Kisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Yukina" panggil Kisa membuat Yukina menoleh ingin tau.

Cup.

Hanya ciuman singkat, menempelkan dua buah bibir yang mendapat respon terkejut dari Yukina.

"Kisa-san, tahun lalu kau juga yang menciumku, bisakah kau melakukannya tiap pulang bekerja, menciumku untuk memberiku semangat!" Kata Yukina senang, menatap Kisa yang terlihat menghela nafas.

"Dasar bocah mesum, kau hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Kata Kisa berjalan meninggalkan Yukina yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

Kisa memang menyukai ketampanan itu, tapi ketampanan itu tidak akan selamanya dapat dia lihat, dia harus memiliki orangnya, cintanya dan kasih sayangnya agar menjadi miliknya seorang, ya Yukina adalah kekasihnya yang akan selalu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Chiaki menatap peralatan dapur yang telah dilumuri coklat dan berantakan disana sini, membersihkannya dengan sekuat tenaga sesekali melihat ke jam dinding, dia dapat berharap banyak untuk merapikan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah ini, waktunya masih banyak jadi Chiaki dapat membersihkannya, lalu duduk manis diruang tengah dengan sekotak coklat.

Chiaki padahal tidak berniat membuatkan coklat berbentuk kotak kecil yang dia susun didalam kotak, lalu menaruhnya dalam susunan ruangan kecil dari pertama hingga kesepuluh.

"Hahhh... Akhirnya selesai juga, membuat coklat itu lebih susah daripada melihat wajah Tori yang berkedut kesal" kata Chiaki berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan sekotak coklat yang dia bawa menuju ruang tengah.

Cklek.

"Aku pulang, Chiaki!" Kata Hatori memasuki apartemennya, berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, berjalan mencari kekasihnya yang belum menjawab perkatannya tadi.

"Aahhh... Tori, selamat datang" kata Chiaki baru meyadari bahwa Hatori telah memasukki apartemen ini, menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Hmm... kotak, apakah tadi ada kiriman dari orang tuaku?" Tanya Hatori pada Chiaki yang hanya menggeleng keras, tetap menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Lalu kiriman dari perusahaan Marikawa atau orang tuamu?" Tanya Hatori yang hanya mendapati gelengan keras dari Chiaki.

"Lebih baik kau buka saja sana, jangan tanya-tanya terus padaku!" Kata Chiaki memalingkan wajahnya merasakan kesal karena Hatori yang tidak peka.

Padahalkan orang yang tidak peka itukan Chiaki, bukan Hatori.

"Hahh..." Hatori tidak berkata lagi, langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa menatap kotak didepannya dengan penasaran.

Membukanya dan voila, Hatori mendapati coklat berbentuk kotak, dengan bentuk yang bagus dan rapi, patut dipuji orang yang membuatnya ini, pertama Hatori memakan coklatnya dibagian pertama, dan dia tidak sengaja melihat ada sepucuk surat kecil yang terlipat dengan kecil, membukanya dengan pelan lalu membacanya.

 _Tori selamat hari Valentine, coklat ini aku persiapkan untukmu._

Kata-katanya singkat tapi maknanya sangat dalam, Hatori melihat Chiaki dengan ekor matanya lalu melihat lagi kearah kotak didepannya, memakan coklat kedua dan dia mendapatkan satu surat lagi.

 _Aku harap kau suka, tahun lalu memang aku yang membuatkannya._

Karena penasaran akan kelanjutan dari tiap kalimat singkat ini, akhirnya Hatori tidak memakan coklatnya tapi dia pindahkan ke kolom yang kosong membaca tiap surat yang selalu ada ditiap dibawah kolom coklat ditaruh.

 _Tapi tahun ini aku ingin membuatkannya lagi untukmu._

 _Aku ingin membuatkan coklat yang sangat berarti untukmu._

 _Bukan hanya sebuah kata-kata tapi sebuah perasaan yang bermakna._

 _Aku ingin menjadi orang yang barharga dihati dan dipikiranmu, Tori._

 _Aku tidak ingim melakukan hal yang membuatmu kesal lagi, hanya karena Yuu._

 _Aku ingin jadi orang yang pertama ada dihatimu, dan orang yang memberimu coklat._

 _Biarkan aku jatuh padamu, walau pun tantangannya telah aku langgar, tapi ketahuilah isi hatiku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hatori Yoshiyuki. Jangan pernah berniat meninggalkanku._

Ini kali pertama Hatori mendapati surat yang singkat tapi sangat bermakna akan artinya, Hatori tidak tau bahwa Chiaki akan jatuh sama sepertinya, sebuah cinta yang akhirnya terbalaskan.

"Tori, jangan menatapku seperti, kau membuatku takut!" Kata Chiaki mengerutkan keningnya saat Hatori menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menatapnya penuh nafsu ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Chiaki, bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" Kata Hatori menatap Chiaki yang terbalalak mendengarnya, dia belum siapa akan kakinya yang tertatih-tatih nantinya.

"Ahhh... Maaf, Tori sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa, aku sangat lelah membuatkanmu coklat" kata Chiaki mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal dengan memijat tangannya yang padahal tidak merasakan pegal.

"Lelah ya, baiklah akan ku buat kau lebih lelah dari ini" kata Hatori menggendong Chiaki ala pengantin baru memasukki kamar, melempar Chiaki yang menatap kesal lalu menguncinya dengan sebuah ronde malam.

Ya malam itu menjadi saksi mereka dalam penyatuan cinta, memberikan kehangatan dalam tiap pelukan dan permainan. Hatori tau akan perasaan Chiaki padanya maka dari itu dia tidak akan melepaskan pria polos ini dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh atau melukainya.

.

.

.

Yokozawa menatap gadis kecil yang terlelap tidur di dalam kamar yang gelap, Yokozawa tidak mengira bahwa anak ini sama keras kepalanya sama seperti ayahnya. Tadi Yokozawa meminta Hiyori untuk tidur lebih dulu, karena sudah larut malam dan besok saja kue buatan mereka berdua akan dimakan, tapi setelah mendapat bujukan lembut selembut sutra akhirnya Hiyori mau tidur dan terlelap meski keinginanya untuk makan kue coklat bersama belum dapat terpenuhi.

Lalu Yokozawa beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menutup pintu kamar Hiyori, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan dapur yang mereka berdua pakai untuk membuat coklat, memakai kembali celemek merahnya untuk menutupi baju tidurnya yang baru dia ganti, dan mulai mencuci piring dan peralatan lainnya yang dia dan Hiyori gunakan tadi.

"Dasar Kirishima, kenapa harus lembur selarut ini, membuatku dan Hiyori khawatir saja?" Kata Yokozawa mencuci piringnya dengan perasaan kesal, hingga membuat piring yang baru dia basuh menjadi retak terbelah dua, karena saking kuatnya dia menekan piringnya.

Greb.

Yokozawa tersentak merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, dengan sigap Yokozawa mengambil jalan mudah yaitu...

Duk.

"Aduhh..."

Dengan memukul perut sang pelaku dengan sikunya telah Yokozawa lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, berbalik lalu menatap tajam pada orang yang sudah berani memeluknya tanpa seizinnya.

"Yokozawa-chan, jangan seperti itu, rasanya sakit" kata Kirishima mengelus perutnya yang merasakan lebih dulu sakitanya dipukul oleh sikunya sang uke.

"Kenapa kau lembur hari ini, tidak mengirim pesan atau menelponku, kau tau aku khawatir" kata Yokozawa melepaskan celemeknya menggantungnya didekat lemari piring dan gelas. Berbalik menghadap Kirishima yang masih mengelus perutnya.

"Jadi, kau khawatir padaku, ini semua karena Takano-san, dia memberiku naskah yang akan rilis nanti, dan perlu diedit ulang, padahal Onadera-san bersikeras untuk mencegahku tapi kau tau Takano, dia tidak dapat dilawan. Hahhh..." kata Kirishima menghela nafasanya dengan lelah dan penat, merasakan lamanya duduk dengan laptop dihadapannya, menatap tanpa berkedip dengan layar yang begitu cerah.

"Che. Alasan" kata Yokozawa beranjak pergi dengan tangan membawa gelas lalu berjalan lagi menuju lemari atas untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Hahhh... Kau ini, hari ini aku dilanda kesialan semua gadis di Marikawa mengantri memberiku coklat, menolaknya saja terlalu sulit mereka gencar memberikannya dengan paksa, hingga Henmi asistenmu harus membantu dalam menangani naskah dan coklat pemberian para gadis karyawan Marikawa!" Kata Kirishima mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan, menatap Yokozawa yang tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui, dia terlalu lelah menebak sesuatu.

"Che. Sepertinya kau hari ini lebih banyak mendapatkan coklat dari gadis-gadis itu?!" kata Yokozawa berjalan mendekati Kirishima, menaruh segelas kopi hangat kepada Kirishima.

"Wahh... Kau perhatian juga padaku, terima kasih dan coklat untukku mana?" Kata Kirishima meminta dengan tangan menompang dagunya, menatap Yokozawa dengan senang tapi orang yang ditatap tidak merasa senang.

Seharian membuat cheese cake dengan saus coklat yang lumer, lalu menunggu sang tuan rumah hingga sang putri kecil tertidur diatas meja. Dia kira menunggu itu hal yang menyenangkan, ingin rasanya Yokozawa memukul kepala suaminya itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, pulang larut malam, bukannya menanyakan kabarku atau Hiyo, kau lebih mementingkan coklat Valentine." Yokozawa beranjak lagi dari duduknya menuju lemari es, mengambil sesuatu mengeluarkannya lalu membawanya kepada Kirishima.

"Kau kenapa Yokozawa, kau sedang PMS ya?" Kata Kirishima kebingungan mendapati tingkah yang kurang lazim dari Yokozawa.

"Diam dan nikmati saja!" Kata Yokozawa kembali menuju wastafel untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

Kirishima melihat chesse cake dengan saus coklat yang meleleh hampir membeku, sepertinya ini sengaja dibuat untuknya, wahh... Rasanya senang jika itu memang untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya 'Wild Bear' ini tengah kesal padanya, mungkin dia harus menghabiskan kue ini sebelum mendekati pria manis itu.

'Kenapa aku harus mengenal orang ini, dan juga kenapa aku mau menerima lamarannya waktu itu, menikah tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, yang tau hanya orang penting, dia kira ini pernikahan karena aku hamil. Ck. Kuso.' Batin Yokozawa kesal tapi juga senang sebuah perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Greb.

"Maaf ya Yokozawa-chan, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu sehingga lupa menanyai kabar kalian berdua!" Kata Kirishima memeluk Yokozawa dari belakang, tidak ada perlawanan hanya ada pergerakan untuk hela nafas lelah.

"Hahhh... Aku tidak masalah kau pulang selarut apa pun, tapi pulanglah lagi lebih awal jika ada tanggal spesial, aku kasihan pada Hiyo dia menunggumu sampai tertidur" kata Yokozawa membersihkan tangannya yang penuh sabun cucian, mengeringkannya dengan lap yang tergeletak tidak jauh.

"Iya, aku akan mencoba nanti" kata Kirishima tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, apa kau lelah?" Tanya Yokozawa berbalik menghadap Kirishima.

"Iya sangat, aku lelah sekali" kata Kirishima memijat lengannya yang terasa kaku.

"Benarkah, kenapa yang dibawah itu masih menegang, kau tidak berniat melakukannya sekarang 'kan?" Kata Yokozawa melihat kebawah.

"Tenang saja, aku sedang kelelahan jadi aku tidak berniat macam-macam padamu!" Kata Kirishima tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau menghabiskan kuenya sebelum aku yang memakannya" kata Yokozawa berjalan menuju meja makan setelah melepaskan celemeknya, duduk berhadapan dengan Kirishima.

"Ada satu lagi yang kurang" kata Kirishima membuat Yokozawa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kurang" setau Yokozawa dia tidak melupakan bahan apa pun dalam membuat coklat.

"Iya, ada yang kurang, yaitu pengakuan cinta dari Yokozawa Kirishima" kata Kirishima menyeringai iblis membuat Yokozawa terdiam ingin memukulnya. Menyebut nama Yokozawa dengan nama marganya.

"Kuso. Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Hahh... Kirishima Zen, suamiku. Setelah pertemuan pertama aku tidak mengira akan jatuh kepadamu dan berakhir menikah denganmu, aku mencintaimu jangan biarkan aku menunggu kedatanganmu lagi" kata Yokozawa menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih atas pengakuannya, aku juga mencintaimu Yokozawa" kata Kirishima tersenyum senang, karena pada akhirnya Yokozawa mau menyatakan cinta padanya.

Untuk kali ini Kirishima tidak akan melepaskan beruang galak ini bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Nah, seperti itulah hari Valentine mereka berdelapan berawal dengan sedikit pertengkaran karena keegoisan, tapi berakhir dengan pengakuan cinta yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat dan erat, tidak hanya hubungan tapi kisah cinta mereka pun dimulai dengan cerita yang baru dan lebih penuh dengan keromantisan mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hari Valentine kalian apakah sama seperti delapan pasangan ini, berawal dengan pertengkaran dan berakhir dengan pengakuan cinta.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Please RnR.


End file.
